


Wanderlust

by Cass_The_Nerd



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Ficlet, Nobility, POV First Person, Pirates
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-21
Updated: 2017-04-21
Packaged: 2018-10-22 00:43:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,107
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10686279
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cass_The_Nerd/pseuds/Cass_The_Nerd
Summary: Mother was a sailor. She traveled the world and saw everything she wanted to so. She claimed that the sea called her like it has called every woman in our family, and that we all leave and travel eventually. One day she landed here and met Father and never set sail again. She said that was proof of how much she loved him.Father’s family has been here for as long as anyone can remember. All the relatives he knows exist are buried here and he couldn’t fathom leaving. He was appalled when Mother told him I was going to leave, that it was in my blood. They yelled and screamed and didn’t talk for days.I was content to watch the sea from my bedroom windows, sitting in my pink dresses and perfect curls. I loved every bit of it and couldn’t leave it behind. I was satisfied and content ran inland when we played. But every now and then I would turn my head toward the seas and watch the waves crash on the shore.





	Wanderlust

Mother was a sailor. She traveled the world and saw everything she wanted to so. She claimed that the sea called her like it has called every woman in our family and that we all leave and travel eventually. One day she landed here and met Father and never set sail again. She said that was proof of how much she loved him.

Father’s family has been here for as long as anyone can remember. All the relatives he knows exist are buried here and he couldn’t fathom leaving. He was appalled when Mother told him I was going to leave, that it was in my blood. They yelled and screamed and didn’t talk for days.

I was content to watch the sea from my bedroom windows, sitting in my pink dresses and perfect curls. I loved every bit of it and couldn’t leave it behind. I was satisfied and content ran inland when we played. But every now and then I would turn my head toward the seas and watch the waves crash on the shore.

Mother had the saddest smile on her face when I did. She knew exactly how I felt.

When I was 15 I stopped wearing dresses and started wearing pants. I watched the sea and eagerly awaited the sailors' arrival. I tied my hair up and wasn’t interested in tea or parties or boys, I wanted the open sky and the salty air.

Father wanted to keep me. He gave me a curfew and sealed my balcony doors closed so I wouldn’t run. He stole my pants and left me only heavy corseted dresses that I couldn’t run in. He caged me like a bird and Mother watched sadly. 

I was withering and dying. There is only so long a flower can survive without the sun. My maid saw it but feared Father’s wrath. How long can you watch someone suffer before you can help them?

It was so late it was early and I couldn’t sleep, but I couldn’t get out and move. My bedroom doors locked and by windows sealed up, locks melted shut. I paced back and forth until my feet hurt and there should have been footprints on the floor.

I sank and cried into my knees, wanting nothing more than to leave and never return.

It turns out that someone saw the pain and the anguish on my face and wanted to help, the lock clicked open and a bag was shoved in before I could react. Running over I found dark clothing, a pair of books and a scarf. There was also so ribbon which I assumed was for my hair and a note. 

‘There is more than one way to break out of a cage, dove. If the door can’t be opened break the bars.” 

It was Mother’s handwriting, which I had seen in notes and letters, and her name for me. She wasn’t being subtle.

The feeling of freedom was in my grasp after nearly forgetting it. I wrapped the scarf around my head and looked for something to break through the glass of my balcony doors, I could climb down the trellises on the wall.

An old jewelry box caught my eye. Hard and heavy, it was exactly what I was looking for. I smashed the windows and cringed at the sound, it was louder than I wanted, but now I could run.

I was free and it was glorious. The wind on my face left me feeling free. If I recalled, the sailors weren’t due to leave until dawn, so maybe I could beg them for passage. I ran and ran and didn’t tire until my feet hit the sand.

There were people on the shore, out by the merchant ship.

“We were worried you weren’t going to make it miss, it’s almost dawn.”

They were expecting me?

Everything went quickly then, they told me how Mother paid them to get me away, for safe passage away. It was beautiful and gorgeous and freeing to finally be at sea. The air and the waves, I was finally free.

It was a few days until everything went to hell. There was another ship, we thought just another merchant. At least, until they hooked onto our deck and boarded us. They were cold and brutal, slaughtering those in the way and taking the youngest and strongest. I had no skill with weapons and was quickly subdued. The man, with greasy skin and flat eyes, looked me up and down. I felt violated and disgusted.

He grabbed me by the arm and jerked it behind my back, restraining me. The took me and about half a dozen other men with them, threw us in the dark and left us to rot. The men tried to protect me and gave me their food and water. They all died for me.

I didn’t see the light and wasn’t sure how long I was down there before the ship started to shake. It wasn’t a storm, this was wrong. I could hear the screams of the slavers and took some sick perverse pleasure in it. The door of the hold banged open, and someone walked in.

“Saints have mercy.”

It was the only remark I could hear before a call for the captain. I could see the person who came down and instantly could tell that they were someone to be respected. The unlocked the cell door and helped me up, talking in my ear softly and telling me the slavers were dead. She helped me up to the deck and the sun blinded me after so long in the dark.

There was the much larger ship next to the small and fast slaver ship, black flags streaming in the wind. They had saved me and I had no other option, so I went with them. The captain guided me to their cabin, and my heart started to beat, ready to fight.

They put both their hand up in surrender and handed me the cutlass on their belt. I had no idea how to use it, but I took it anyway. They removed their hat and I could see their hair and beautiful face. This Captain was a woman and goddamn, she was attractive.

It’s a funny story in hindsight, how I met my wife. She set me free and gave me choices and I stayed with her. She was a pirate but she didn’t support slavery, dedicated her life to setting the people they took free after they tried to take her.

I love her so much and gods save anyone who tried to separate us.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> I don't know if I'll leave this as it is or make something longer, but it was poking at my head begging to be let out.


End file.
